l9_4810_officialfandomcom-20200216-history
Nicolas Cage
Nicolas "Nic" Cage is an immortal being created during the event known by most as the Great Fire of London. He appears in every episode of the Niconing series, as well as the spin off starring Jimmy McNugget. Personality Nic is a very nice man with a very serious case of anger issues. When triggered, he goes literal sicko mode, and aims to obliterate the cause. He hates people who use undo in soliaire, along with people pronouncing the Awp "Avp". EARLY LIFE In 1722 he assassinated prominent screenplay writer Conan O'Brien and was subsuquently arrested for some epic stuff. He escaped shortly afterwards and then went into hiding until 1939, where he accidentally created the atomic bomb by mixing fairy washing up liquid and paint. The Nuclear Decimation of Las Vegas, Nevada At some point during the cold war, Nic stole an atomic bomb from a nuclear storage facitlity in south Montana. He was still VERY angry that the both the American and the Russian governments had taken credit for his work, and so planned to use the missile he had stolen. He intended to use his own launch site which he built in 1960 to launch his missile on the well known containment facility Area 53, Nevada, but his plan whet slightly wrong, however, as a Russian spy, Viktor Reznov, tracked the stolen missile to the launch site in Kazakhstan. Nic was forced to "just kind of click some random buttons on the dashboard and use the launch keys as fast as I could" and then kill Reznov. The bomb missed its target and instead hit the city of Las Vegas, Nevada, causing Reno to later become the largest gambling city in the continent. PRE-NICONING At an unknown point in the 20th century, Nic attempted to clone himself, failing and creating his friend and adopted son, Shrek Hed, who would later go on to inspire the famous Dreamworks movie, Shrek. He invested a lot of money into DogeCoin, amassing a small fortune which used to buy two properties, a suburban house with a custom isolation ward which he planned to use to contain his food related experiments, and a house in an unknown rural European town, which he gifted to his friend Paul Allen, which would be inherited by his nephew Paul Fitzpaul, and later his son Allen Allen. The Events of the The Prequel After Paul Fitzpaul moved into the "Nic House", Nic immediatly started to search for him, as Paul Fitzpaul used undo in solitaire, infuriating Nic. Paul managed to hide for 3 weeks in an upstairs lounge, but was found during the prequel, and then killed. The Events of The Niconing After Paul and other Paul died, their relative Alan Allen inherited the house, and befriended Nic. Nic, however, grew frustrated over Alan's obsession with Poker, and, one night, during a game, Nic became angry and almost murdered Alan. The very next day, Alan was on the phone to Nic, but insulted him. After long hours of mediation, Nic captured Alan after drawing in a game of rock paper scissors. The Events of the Jimmy McNugget saga After Nic abandons the Nic House proceeding the events of The Niconing, the house was foreclosed and bought by YouTuber "Jimmy McNugget". He created a two part series where he attempts to call Nic, but fails. Nic takes notice of this via his CCTV cameras still inside the house, and kills McNugget out of pure spite. The Events of The Niconing - 2 Alan woke up in Nic's suburban house's isolation ward 15 years later, during an experiment being overseen by Shrek Hed, who never leaves the isolation ward unless instructed to. Nic is seen later as well after Shrek Hed captured Nic for the second time, and Alan attempts to drop fake boulders on him but fails. After this, Nic teleports out of the isolation ward along with Shrek Hed, and falls asleep. Category:Main Character Category:Anti-Hero